


Будем делать это столько, сколько захочешь. Трахаться.

by Jasherk



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Public Sex, Rimming, Sexlife in Wakanda, Wakanda, love forever, sex everythere, supersoldier's love, supersoldier's sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:31:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasherk/pseuds/Jasherk
Summary: После событий ГВ, уже в Ваканде, команда Кепа живет в одном доме. А Стив и Баки все время трахаются. Не особо стесняясь окружающих.Написано на заявку " Т4-05 Стив/Баки, Баки нужно много секса, очень много. Стив трахает его прямо на боевом задании. Не юмор."





	1. Это всё Баки

**Author's Note:**

> Все права принадлежат Марвел. Храни их боги!  
> Дополнительное предупреждение: много секса, в том числе ПУБЛИЧНОГО СЕКСА, мало смысла и небольшое ведерко гвоздиков, потому что куда без боли?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Конечно же, это все Баки. Это Барнс. И его даже можно понять. Объяснить его внезапную распутность, полное бесстыдство и почти пугающую сексуальную ненасытность. Все-таки столько лет плена, лишения памяти и свободы выбора, да даже простых, самых элементарных человеческих радостей, банального физического комфорта. Это естественно, что, теперь, буквально вопреки всему, вопреки судьбе, вопреки здравому смыслу снова оказавшись рядом со Стивом, готовым принять его любым, готовым бороться за него против всего мира, Барнс пытается урвать каждое мгновение его любви.  
> А от таких понятий, как интимность и стыд его много лет отучали настолько жестокими методами, что в этом винить его точно нельзя.  
> Сэм очень старается быть объективным.

Конечно же, это все Баки. Это Барнс. И его даже можно понять. Объяснить его внезапную распутность, полное бесстыдство и почти пугающую сексуальную ненасытность. Все-таки столько лет плена, лишения памяти и свободы выбора, да даже простых, самых элементарных человеческих радостей, банального физического комфорта. Это естественно, что, теперь, буквально вопреки всему, вопреки судьбе, вопреки здравому смыслу снова оказавшись рядом со Стивом, готовым принять его любым, готовым бороться за него против всего мира, Барнс пытается урвать каждое мгновение его любви.  
А от таких понятий, как интимность и стыд его много лет отучали настолько жестокими методами, что в этом винить его точно нельзя.  
Сэм очень старается быть объективным. Как-то оправдать для себя Барнса. Их первая встреча бесспорно оставляла желать лучшего (довольно сложно не обгадиться со страха, когда у тебя из рук на скорости выдергивают руль прямо через лобовое стекло, да и крыло ему Зимний Солдат оторвал, как кошка воробью). И по началу Сэм, на самом деле, искренне считал, что Стив зря надеется вернуть себе своего Баки, даже если они и сумеют найти Зимнего Солдата. Но за те без малого сутки, что ему удалось понаблюдать за Барнсом, пока они колесили по Германии в маленькой голубой машинке, пока он слушал неловкое, растерянное молчание Баки и его редкие, незамысловатые приколы, Сэм искренне пожалел о том, что изначально относился к этому человеку так однозначно предвзято.  
Он очень старается больше не судить Барнса. Хотя тот совершенно в этом не помогает.  
Когда он самым последним заваливается на их общую кухню в доме в Ваканде, Барнс идет настолько враскорячку, взгляд мутный, сытый и немного расфокусированный, что списать бесконечные стоны, вскрики и хныканье, доносившиеся из их со Стивом общей комнаты всю предыдущую ночь, на ночные кошмары не позволяет совесть.  
Рассеянно улыбнувшись всем в ответ на приветствия и сам не сказав ни слова, Барнс хромает за спину к Роджерсу и, наклонившись, зарывается лицом ему в волосы, медленно шумно втягивает ноздрями его запах, и как только тот запрокидывает к нему голову, молча толкает его коленом в колено, а когда тот послушно шире раздвигает ноги, одним тягуче грациозным движением стекает под стол.  
Скотт давится едой и долго надсадно кашляет.  
Клинт без слов берёт в одну руку тарелку со своей порцией, а другой цепляет невозмутимую Ванду за плечо и уводит её в гостиную.  
Сэм радуется, что не может краснеть, как белые, сопит и сосредоточенно пялится на Скотта, потому что знает, какое у Стива сейчас лицо. Такое растерянно счастливое, что на него больно смотреть. Все это легко можно прочитать в богатой мимике Скотта, который напротив не может оторвать глаз от Роджерса: потрясение, сочувствие, шок.  
Что ж тогда они и не подозревали, что это было еще невинное начало.  
Барнс все время бродит по дому и саду едва одетый, зачастую в одних сползающих штанах, буквально таскается за Стивом повсюду, виснет на нем, ласкается без стыда, не обращая ни на кого внимания. Не задумываясь лезет единственной рукой ему под одежду, гладит пах, улыбается, облизывается, притирается совсем близко. Роджерс реагирует на него безотказно.  
Их секс по большей части отчаянный и жестокий. В их комнате из мебели давно уже остался только один матрас, да и тот иногда оказывается под странным углом забит в дальний угол. Они трахаются у стен и на полу, на ступенях широкой веранды и прямо на земле в саду. Порой вначале это бывает похоже на шутливую борьбу, тычки и подножки, захваты и броски, и сложно сказать, где они оба переходят грань, когда пальцы сжимаются на горле, а укусы начинают ранить до крови. И оба так возбуждены, что воздух звенит вокруг них.  
Сэму неловко от того, что он видел это. Сэм уже не представляет, что делать и как передвигаться по дому, чтобы этого не видеть.  
Он не ожидал, что в сексе Стив настолько безжалостен, и особенно в сексе с Барнсом. Кеп, не мешкая, пользуется тем преимуществом, что у любви всей его жизни теперь есть только одна рука. Может прижать эту руку коленом, усевшись на грудь все еще упорно вырывающемуся любовнику, вцепиться ему в волосы и потереть его лицом о свой пах.  
И чертов Барнс забывает рычать и стонет, и тянется, и течет, как патока, принимая и отдаваясь.  
После этого Стив трахает его с сокрушительной неотвратимостью сваезабивочной машины, но тот лишь плавится от удовольствия, жадно сжимая его бедра ногами.  
У Барнса без всяких сомнений снесло от Стива крышу, и это даже можно понять. Печально то, что он тянет Стива за собой. И с этим бесполезно бороться.  
Жить с ними просто невозможно.  
Клинт прощается так, будто бы их не ищут по всему миру. Пожимает Стиву руку, как всегда пожимал ее своему товарищу по команде и другу. Говорит: "Обращайся, если еще что будет надо".  
Стив с искренней благодарностью жмет его руку в ответ.  
Клинт забирает с собой Скотта.  
\- Спасибо, что вытащил нас из каталажки, - прощаясь улыбается Скотт. - Мы правда из-за тебя же туда и угодили, но все было очень круто. И я знал, что ты нас спасешь.  
\- Спасибо тебе, я рад, что Сэм познакомил нас. Ты очень смелый боец, - улыбается ему Стив. И не перестает улыбаться, когда Скотт неловко его обнимает.  
После Стива Бартон и Ленг жмут руку Барнсу, и он молча благодарно улыбается обоим по очереди.  
Сэм и удивлен этому их жесту, и в тайне рад, что они не проигнорировали сумасшедшего приятеля Кэпа. Ведь ясно же из-за чего они уезжают.  
Это Барнс во всем виноват.  
Сэм думает, когда уже не выдержит он.  
Хотя бы потому, что в одном доме с ними даже мирно поспать не получается. Они трахаются все время и повсюду, прерываясь уже, кажется, только на еду.  
Сэм понимает, что настал и его предел, когда во время их совместной миссии в Мапуту одному из террористов удается задеть Стива ножом, и Барнс, который вообще не должен был покидать огневую точку, тут же оказывается рядом, выбивает у идиота нож, и вне всякого зловещего модуса Зимнего солдата, одной рукой крошит и кромсает на части человек пятнадцать вооруженных бойцов. А потом, отбросив клинок, окровавленной рукой хватает Стива за подбородок, притягивает к себе, целует зло и жестоко, неверными пальцами начинает сдирать с него униформу, там, где не хватает руки, помогая ему зубами, падает перед ним на колени и самого Стива тащит вниз, прямо на трупы. И они трахаются, катаясь по крови, как звери, меняясь ролями, рыча в лицо друг другу, плача и задыхаясь.  
Конечно, это Барнс виноват в том, что такое происходит с ними обоими. Но Сэм не уверен, что вправе лезть во все это.  
Он уезжает вслед за Клинтом и Скоттом и очень удивляется, когда Ванда отказывается ехать с ним.  
_____________  
Продолжение следует


	2. Это всё Стив

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Конечно же, всё дело в Стиве, думает Ванда.  
> Она видит, как чутко вздрагивают ноздри Стива, когда Баки входит в комнату. Видит, как он перестает думать о чём-либо вообще, когда тот приближается. Видит, как его пальцы дрожат от желания прикоснуться. Она знает, что Баки тоже видит это. Чувствует, и всегда охотно отвечает.  
> Потому что их любовь, их страсть, каждый раз, как в последний раз, как будто у них есть всего пара секунд до взрыва, и надо телом сказать, как сильно ты любишь, как существовать не можешь вне его, без него, порознь.

Конечно же, это все Стив. Это Роджерс. И его даже можно понять. Потерять самого близкого человека, винить себя в его смерти, и отчаянно последовать за ним, только за тем, чтобы очнуться в бесконечно далеком времени, среди чужих и чуждых людей с их чужими и чуждыми проблемами. А потом обнаружить, что вопреки всему, вопреки судьбе и здравому смыслу, вселенная вывернулась таким образом, что твой друг, твой любимый все еще жив, был жив все это время. Подвергался нечеловеческим мучениям, был искалечен и стёрт, и даже не помнил, не надеялся уже, что ты придешь за ним.  
И вот теперь, не смотря ни на что, прикасаться к нему, целовать и получать в ответ искренние поцелуи. Знать, что не взирая на весь ужас, тебя ни в чем не винят. Тебя любят.  
Конечно же, все дело в Стиве, думает Ванда.  
Ведь они так и не нашли способа блокировать коды Баки. Но Стив решил за обоих и вынул его из криокамеры. Посмотрел в бессильном отчаянье "Не отпущу больше. Не могу без тебя", и Баки принял его выбор.   
Ванда знает. Она многое знает.  
Она видит, как чутко вздрагивают ноздри Стива, когда Баки входит в комнату. Видит, как он перестает думать о чем-либо вообще, когда тот приближается. Видит, как его пальцы дрожат от желания прикоснуться. Она знает, что Баки тоже видит это. Чувствует, и всегда охотно отвечает.  
Потому что их любовь, их страсть, каждый раз, как в последний раз, как будто у них есть всего пара секунд до взрыва, и надо телом сказать, как сильно ты любишь, как существовать не можешь вне его, без него, порознь.  
Ванде нравится Баки. Он хороший.  
Он иногда обменивается с ней парой фраз на славянском языке, отдаленно перекликающемся с ее родным. Он как никто знает, что такое - быть подопытным и орудием ГИДРы. Он единственный, кто с понимающим прищуром глядя на уже едва заметные следы на ее левой руке спросил: "Барон фон Штрукер? Старая лживая дрянь, трусливый чертов гавнюк", а когда она беззвучно всхлипнула, крепко обнял ее и просто погладил по волосам. "Он уже горит в аду, детка. Он в аду".  
И хотя она кожей чувствовала, что сам Баки не верит ни в ад, ни в рай, ей сразу стало легче от того, с какой угрюмой уверенностью он это сказал.  
А в остальном...  
Ванда не та наивная невинная девушка, чтобы пугаться вида мужских гениталий или шарахаться и сбегать, став свидетелем их грубого секса. Ванда рада за них.  
Она сидит на веранде в гамаке с книгой в руках. Баки спит на полу метрах в семи от нее. Совершенно голый, как кот разнежившись на теплом островке, очерченном на досках лучами заходящего солнца. Его волосы в беспорядке, а спина покрыта синяками, царапинами, засосами и просто откровенными следами укусов. Между раздвинутых бедер у него натекло белым. На его лице умиротворение, спокойствие, счастье.  
Баки все отдаст Стиву, потому что это же Стив. Вся причина в нем.  
Стив выходит к ним почти что бесшумно. Видит он только Баки. Глаз не может от него отвести. В руке у Стива влажное полотенце. Медленно, осторожно он начинает вытирать им спящего Барнса. Вытирает, разводит ягодицы, дышит тяжело, смотрит пьяно. И забыв полотенце, открывает, гладит припухшие мышцы, собирая на пальцы собственное вытекающее наружу семя. Кажется, не задумываясь, не отдавая себе отчета в том, что он делает, заталкивает его обратно внутрь. Так ласково, что это пошлое, до крайности непристойное зрелище вдруг кажется Ванде исполненным бескрайней любви, такой отчаянной, искренней, светлой и непорочной. Она не удивляется, когда после Стив с жадностью припадает к своему Баки губами. Да, прямо там.  
Баки стонет, поворачивается, подставляясь и открываясь еще больше. И через пару мгновений вся эта нежность переплавится в звериный жестокий секс, но Ванда никуда не собирается уходить.  
И не собирается уезжать вслед за остальными.  
Конечно, на самом деле, никакая она не ведьма, но она кожей чувствует, что страшная история этих двух таких сильных и несчастых людей - это свершившееся чудо. Жуткое чудо, страшное чудо. Чудо, купленное ценой колоссальной боли, но все же даже смерть не смогла разлучить их.   
Ванде хочется плакать от счастья за них и прикасаться к их плечам, головам, рукам, когда они вместе. Вытирать пот со лба Стива и целовать Баки в морщинку между бровей.   
Она не надеется украсть часть их страшного волшебства для себя самой, ей просто хочется верить, что если они живы, если они вместе не смотря ни на что, то нет ничего невозможного. Нет финальной черты. Нет никакого "никогда больше".  
Она совсем не умеет обращаться со своей непонятной силой, но ей все чаще хочется сделать что-то, чтобы закрыть их, будто куполом, уберегая от внешнего мира, сохранить, защитить и уберечь. И пусть живут, как хотят, и занимаются любовью, сколько угодно.  
Сколько захочет Стив. Ведь это все Стив. Конечно же, это Стив. Ванда точно знает.

Конец


End file.
